Breakfast Date
by ii Digestive Reader ii
Summary: There are rare moments when everything is just...peaceful. (A missing scene between Obi-Wan and Satine during "Chapter Thirty-One: Padawan Lost" of "Secrets of the Negotiater.")


Breakfast Date

* * *

**Warning: mention of past eating disorder**

* * *

"Obi-_Wan! Dex shouted gleefully, his thick head popping out from the kitchen. At the counter, his shout made a few patrons jump and spill their drinks. "Where's yur scary girl?"_

"_Your girl?" Anakin murmured, looking amused._

"_I brought Satine before she left last week," Obi-Wan answered quickly before shouting, "Just the usual, Dex!"_

* * *

"Ow - God damn it!"

Satine groaned, cracking her eyes open. Blearily, she watched her partner give a harsh breath and catch himself on the 'fresher door jam.

"What did you do?" she muttered, rising on to an elbow. The blankets slid down her torso, causing her to shiver a little. She hadn't worn anything to bed the previous night - too busy enjoying the feel of Obi-Wan's bare front against her back.

The bare front that was now partially covered by trousers.

_Damn._

Obi-Wan glanced at her, managing a grin while he pushed his wet hair out of his face. "Stubbed my toe."

She had to giggle. "The great Negotiator stubs his toe? My goodness, he's just like the rest of us!"

"Hey now."

"What?" She grinned at his eye roll, crossing her legs. "Why are you up anyways? You don't have to at the Temple until noon - and I don't have to be at the Senate until 1."

Obi-Wan - now at the dresser - reached for one of the sweaters he kept at her apartment. "Getting dressed - I'm taking you out for breakfast."

Satine couldn't help herself - she covered her mouth and gave a small snort of amusement.

"What?" he asked, pulling a sweater over his head.

"You're taking me out on a date Obi."

Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow, then gave a small smile while he wandered over to her side of the bed. "I suppose I am." He leaned down, knee braced on the bed. "What's so odd about that?"

"Not odd," Satine murmured, tracing her fingers along his jaw. She gave a shiver when he kissed her palm, then took his time moving up her bare arm, overgrown whiskers brushing against her skin. "We'll miss breakfast at wherever you're taking me if you keep that up."

He chuckled, crawling onto the bed and nuzzling her neck. "I have ways to make sure we don't miss it - trust me."

"_Obi-Wan…" _Whatever words she was planning to say caught in her throat. She gave a sigh when her back pressed into the mattress, arching her back while he pinned her wrists above her head and kissed her deeply, feeling his comforting and familiar weight settle onto her body.

"Hmm?"

She twisted a bit, smirking a little to herself when he loosened his hold on her wrists. Trust him to always release her when she wished - one of his many qualities that she loved.

Bel had never been like that.

Obi-Wan pulled a little away while she slid her palms over his shoulders and into his hair. He studied her, one hand wandering down her body and stopping just where she wanted most.

"Aren't you going to ravish me or -"

"_God_ I love you," he whispered, kissing her again.

* * *

There was something intriguing about Obi-Wan being relaxed. Maybe because she didn't see it very often. Or maybe he was just pretending to be relaxed...yeah, that was probably it. Sitting in the speeder, humming along to an awful pop song while they waited for the light to change, tapping his fingers absently against the wheel.

Of course he was worried about Ahsoka - but he was probably doing his best to shove down that worry.

Worrying meant he was _attached._

_Clearly, _as he glanced over at her and smiled, reaching over and putting a hand on her thigh -

Only to jump when the speeder behind him honked.

Satine giggled, watching him fumble and glide back into traffic. "Smooth."

"Only my tongue is."

"You've forgotten what your tongue was like when you were twenty -"

"Alright alright." Obi-Wan shook his head, switching lanes and mumbling a curse when he had to swerve to avoid an omnibus. "You can change the station if you want to - I know you don't like this song."

_Can't you see you're smothering me?_

_Afraid to lose control?_

_Only because you said it reminded you of Qui-Gon...and I agree. _Satine didn't say the words out loud, and fiddled with the stations before smiling and leaning back.

_What if we rewrite the stars?_

_Say you were made to be mine_

_Nothing could keep us apart_

Obi-Wan laughed while she sung along, shaking his head while he descended into a neighborhood that was probably not Jedi approved. "You're a sap."

"You made me orgasm how many times since last night?"

His face flushed the color of his beard. To avoid answering, he focused on parallel parking the speeder in a too-tight spot.

"You could have driven around and found a spot." Satine observed the crowd hanging around the shops and tried not to wrinkle her nose. "I don't mind walking."

"Mmm hmm." Obi-Wan smirked triumphantly when he fit the speeder into the parking spot, leaning over and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "We have to walk two blocks anyways - this is as close as we're going to get."

Satine - dressed in sweatpants, a tunic from university, and his cloak - raised her eyebrows while he cut the engine and she exited the speeder. She glanced around, blinking back the tears at the smog and aromas around her. "Ben...where _are _we?"

"Coco Town," Obi-Wan answered cheerfully, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "I'm taking you to Dex's Diner."

"You mean the place you got food poisoning at when you were -"

"Dex is an old friend." Obi-Wan squeezed her hand while they wove through the morning crowd. It was barely even dawn, but the streets were already full. "He's been asking about you."

"He wants to meet me?" Satine sidestepped an elderly Twi'lek couple, nodding to them when they did a double-takes. "This place isn't crawling with pazzi, is it?"

"Not usually," Obi-Wan mumbled. "The gangs around here usually don't like publicity - they pay the pazzi and the cops to keep things quiet."

"Just like home."

"Not Sundari of course?"

Satine snorted and jabbed him in the ribs. "Kalevala is... pacifism to the extreme, I admit. Concordia is tradition to the extreme. The rest of the system falls somewhere in the middle. They're a bit more moderate."

"Where do you fall then?"

"Ben -"

"Oh we're here - hey, he repainted the sign."

She shook her head while the subject dropped, letting herself be tugged the last few paces of the street and into the diner. Friendly chatter and laughter and grease filled her senses. There was so much to look at - beat up benches, exhausted sentients, service droids picking up their master's orders - was that even Kit Fisto paying for something and that Twi-lek shaking her head in amusement?

Whomever it was, Satine was distracted by a pretty, tired looking blonde waltzing by and slapping Obi-Wan on the arm with her notepad.

"Your usual table was just cleared Obi-Wan - I'll tell Dex the - oh my God, you're Satine Kryze."

Satine gave a smile at the wide eyed stare and offered her hand. "Indeed I am - you are?..."

"Hermione," Obi-Wan supplied when the waitress recovered herself and smiled sheepishly. "Didn't believe the rumors did you?"

"That you were banging - entertaining, sorry - a Mandalorian duchess?" Hermione gave a wide smile. "Ma'am, how'd he convince you to -"

"You've seen him right?"

Hermione laughed, giving a wink and waltzing away with a, "Dex! Obes is here with the girlfriend!"

"The girlfriend?" Satine raised her eyebrows when he guided her to the booth. She glanced at the cracked leather and the stains, swallowing the urge to wipe down the surface before sitting. "I'm not sure what I think of that term."

"Oh?" Obi-Wan leaned against the table and raised his eyebrows. "What do you consider us then?"

_Something that won't cause you to run in terror._

"Riduurs - partners, in Mando'a." _Husband, wife, spouse..._

"Hmm - oh, thanks Hermione," he murmured when she placed two cups of caf in front of them.

Satine sipped at the caf, then gagged at the flavor and pushed it towards him. "You drink that - it's too sweet."

"Queen of darkness, my riduur."

She smiled a little at the term. "I like my caf black - nothing wrong with that."

"No - but it's a bit weird."

"Says the man who can eat an entire bag of marshmallows without complaint."

"Marshmallows are delicious."

"They're disgusting - it's pure sugar!"

"You've met yur match Obes!"

Satine craned her neck, unable to stop her eyes growing wide. The overweight Besalisk clomping towards them could only be Dex himself, whom had two plates of heaping, greasy food in two of his four meaty hands.

Obi-Wan grinned while the plates were slipped onto the table, hopping upwards and embracing the chubby Besalisk. "Good to see you old friend."

"Yuv gotten skinny!" Dex roared, pulling Obi-Wan away and scrutinizing him at arm's length. He glanced over at Satine. "Yur skinny too - don't they feed you two in those places of yours?"

She glanced at the steaming food, then to the Besalisk and forced a smile. "Please good sir - you're making my university eating disorder blush."

Obi-Wan grimaced, but before he could say anything -

Dex grinned, holding out a meaty hand. "I like her Obes," he stage-whispered, accepting Satine's handshake. She hid her hand under the table, massaging it gently.

"I like her too."

"I'll come around if I'm free - you two enjoy." Dex clapped Obi-Wan on the back, and wandered away to a different booth hollering, "Well if it isn't Roan Lands! How are ye my boy? How's the hubby? I haven't seen Ferus around here in awhile."

"Well...he's certainly a character."

Obi-Wan took his seat and picked up his fork. "You don't have to like him - though he certainly seems to like you."

"Mmm...yeah." Satine shook her head, then turned back to the plate of food. Her stomach squirmed whole she stared at the pile of grease covered food. "Ben...what _is _this?"

"No idea," Obi-Wan said cheerfully around mouthful of _whatever. _He took a swallow of the caf and smiled. "Try it Tina - I think today's special is supposed to be fried plantains and bacon over -" he poked at the thing in front of him. "I think these are waffles - oh, and the thing in the bowl is dark chocolate sauce - usually. Maybe it's gravy."

"You...eat this? Regularly?"

"Well not regularly." Obi-Wan grinned when she took a hesitant bite and then began to eat. "Qui-Gon and Tahl used to take us kids here whenever we came back from a long mission...I came here more when Anakin was a young padawan. He was comfortable here - Dex can probably tell you how many times he had to call Quinlan or someone else from our little gang to come pick drunk me up."

Satine stared at him a moment, not quite knowing what to say. She should have suspected that Qui-Gon had something to do with the story. Without a word, she put her free hand over his, squeezing gently.

"I miss him too."

Obi-Wan's smile was thin. "Yoda would tell me that it's foolish to grieve for someone long dead."

"Well...I'm not Yoda am I?"

He chuckled, squeezing her hand before distangling their fingers gently and returning to his meal. "Thank goodness for that."

* * *

Song lyrics: "Numb" by Linkin Park and "Rewrite the Stars" from The Greatest Showman

* * *

_Author's note: I feel like I destroyed you guys with the last chapter of Secrets...I'm cackling while I apologise. _

_So here you go - some Obitine in this lovely universe, when everything was somewhat okay and not going to shit :D_

_Enjoy my lovelies. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter of Secrets up in a few days and I'll destroy you some more ;) bahahaha_

_ii Digestive Reader ii_


End file.
